Así lo hace Shikamaru Nara
by karma3985
Summary: -Te juro que no te juro- fue lo único que salió de la boca del Nara pero ¿A qué se refiere con esto?


**Así lo hace Shikamaru Nara…**

Era pasada la media noche, el lobo solitario del clan Nara, se encontraba acostado en su cama vestido únicamente por un bóxer anatómico, llevaba su oscuro cabello suelto y unos lentes negros de vista de pasta gruesa, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, lo colocó en la mesita de noche, tomó su móvil para enviar un mensaje de texto a la persona que monopolizaba su vida.- ¡Claro!, él jamás lo admitiría-

 **\- ¿Quieres acompañarme mañana al bosque de mi clan?**

 **-En línea-**

 **-… escribiendo**

 **-…**

 ** _-¡Claro!, hace tiempo que no visito a mi ciervo._**

 **\- No te prometo que puedas ver a** ** _Ren,_** **ya no es un cervatillo y esta es la temporada de apareamiento así que debe estar en el interior del bosque.**

 **\- Cruzo los dedos para poder verlo y acariciarlo.**

 **\- Mejor me acaricias a mí, estoy disponible las 24hrs.**

 **\- A ti estoy cansada de hacerlo…**

 **\- Inserta un emoticón de una carita aburrida.**

 **\- Inserta otro tirando besitos…**

 **\- Bien pasaré por ti a las 8:00am**

 **-¿Tan temprano?**

 **\- ¡Oi! Que el único vago en esta relación soy ¡yo!**

 **\- Me contagiaste**

 **\- Esta bien pasaré por ti a las 8:30**

 **\- ¡Wow! Que dadivoso**

 **\- Para que veas que soy un novio condescendiente-Bien… ¡Buenas noches, problemática!**

 **\- ¡Dulces sueños!...**

Tal y como lo prometió aparcó al frente del apartamento de la rubia a las 8:30am, ella ya se encontraba afuera conversando con uno de sus vecinos (de muy buen ver) en la acera –cosa que al poseedor de una inteligencia suprema no le causó mucha gracia-

La chica caminó al auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó dándole a su pareja un excelente panorama de sus torneadas, bronceadas y largas extremidades inferiores- que hoy para suerte del hombre iban descubiertas-

Llegaron a la entrada principal del área privada del Clan Nara- Shikamaru bajó del coche para abrir el portón, ayudó a la dama a bajar del auto y entrelazó su mano con la de ella para encaminarla al bosque.

Una vez adentrándose en el bosque cargado de espesa vegetación,

-Iré por un encargo de algunas plantas medicinales de la vieja Tsunade.- avisó el cabeza de piña.

-La rubia asintió, yo mientras tanto terminaré de acomodar todo para nuestro "pic-nic"

-¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?- preguntó el morocho así no más.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque está haciendo un calor insoportable además de que quiero darme un chapuzón contigo.

\- ¿Y qué si no lo ando?, puedo bañarme sin ropa, no tengo problema con la desnudez.

-¿No te atreverías?- aseveró el de coleta.

-No me retes, Nara

\- Vamos mujer no seas problemática… siempre es un buen momento para verte en toda tu gloria pero no quiero golpear al viejo Sasimi –ha sido el guarda de esta tierra por años- ni algún ciervo pervertido que quiera echarte un ojo demás…

-Tranquilízate vago, ¡Mira! –Bajándose un poco el pantalón corto para que se viera la tira del bikini- ya lo ando puesto.

La pareja se entretuvo nadando por un buen rato en el lago de aguas cristalinas, entre bromas, chapoteos, besos y risas. Más tarde salieron del agua, comieron los emparedados hechos por la mujer y luego se sentaron a orillas del lago para secar sus cuerpos a la intemperie.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que adoro venir a este lugar?

-No nunca lo has hecho.

-Sí, es como estar en un pedacito de "El Edén"

-¿El Edén?

\- Sí… me imagino que así debió ser el real.

\- No sé si lo era pero concuerdo con que este bosque es un lugar paradisiaco, más si te tiene a ti… ¡Eva!

-Jejejeje… yo soy Eva y tú eres Adán

-¡Exacto!... por cierto no te apetece dar rienda suelta al origen de la vida…

-Ni hablar, vago

-¡Mendokusai! después las mujeres se enojan por culparlas por el destierro del hombre- murmuró el chico

-¿Dijiste algo, vago?

-No nada, problemática- dijo dando un respingo del susto-

El tiempo pasó entre conversaciones paganas, bromas y discusiones sin sentido- el futuro dueño de esas tierras no aterrizaba el objetivo del traer a su novia a ese lugar tan especial para ambos- Le asustaba la actitud que su volátil enamorada asumiría- no decidía en arriesgarse a decir lo que quería-

De nada le valió su afamada inteligencia, su fama de Don Juan y el borrador a mano que escribió en toda la semana, estudiándolo como una prueba de grado.

-¿Sucede algo, Nara?

-Hmmm, humm- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás más callado y pazota de lo normal?- ¿Me ocultas algo?

-¡No es nada!

El chico descansaba su cabeza en los torneados muslos de la rubia, mientras ella le soltaba su coleta estilo piñita y pasaba sus delgados dedos por entre la obsidiana cabellera. – el joven tomó unas cuantas hebras de hierba y comenzó a entrelazarlas entre sí hasta formar una especie de aro.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la dama

\- espera y verás…

-¿No sabía de tus aptitudes manuales?

-¿Segura que no conocías mis habilidades con los dedos?- dijo moviendo rápidamente sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Que raro tu siempre tomando todo con doble sentido!

– El chico solo sonrió- le encantaba verla sonrojada cual camarón- ¡Listo!, dame tu mano- ¡No esa no!... ¡La otra!

-¡Oye no me grites!

-¡Shhh…!- El Nara se enderezó y colocó su pequeña obra en el dedo anular de la joven- respiró profundamente y se animó a decir lo que llevaba un muuuy buen tiempo rondando su cabeza pero sabía que debía dejar que su relación con su revoltosa novia fluyera - esto es solo simbolismo problemática.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Puedo terminar de hablar?

-¿Nara?

-Cierra el pico mujer-

-¡Nara!

\- Shikamaru tapó la boca de la mujer con la palma de su mano- Solo escucha lo que te voy a decir… por favor no me interrumpas- nuevamente tomó aire- Sabes que las personas como tú y como yo no somos buenos a la hora de exteriorizar nuestros sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacemos, lo arriesgamos todo, nos lanzamos al vacío sin miramientos… lo queremos todo o nada…

-¡Shika…me asustas!

\- Créeme que aún más lo estoy yo- una vez más respiró- ¡Bien!... ¡Aquí voy!

Sabes que el romanticismo no es mi punto fuerte… no sé sobre prosas, poemas, sonetos o cantos gregorianos…

Te conozco desde hace tiempo, siempre has tenido el don de inquietar mi corazón, me elevas al cielo y me arrojas al infierno en segundos, eres mi calma y mi agonía, mi paz y tormenta- Mira tu alrededor- la chica así lo hizo- no hay un camino de pétalos de rosas, no hay velas ni una cena de gala o un trío de Chelistas- ¿La razón?- no quiero ilusionarte con romanticismos de épocas antiguas o cursilería barata que con el tiempo se vuelva pagana- pragmatismo es mi segundo nombre-

Soy… soy la sombra que persigue al viento… soy la sombra que quiere erradicar las tinieblas de tu corazón así como tú lo hiciste con el mío. Soy un simple ser humano cargado de traumas y dolor, llevo dentro de mí un corazón herido pero deseoso de amar y ser amado. Soy el que buscando saldar una cuenta, encontró su redención.

No te prometo… no te prometo bajar la luna y las estrellas- no te auguro una felicidad plena, en algún momento del camino tú o yo vamos a querer acabar con todo, el convivir el uno con el otro llevará un largo proceso de adaptación. No me pidas cambiar déjame hacerlo por decisión propia, no me pidas alejarme de mis amigos, no me pidas cambiar mi identidad, no me pidas imposibles.

Te juro…Te juro que no te juro nada

Acéptame… acéptame como lo has hecho hasta hoy, con mis defectos y virtudes. Acéptame como soy, con mi vagabundería, acepta mi amor por ti… ese amor incondicional, ese que no te jura castillos de princesas en peligro, nubes interminables de placer o flechas lanzadas por cupido pero sí fidelidad, compañerismo y comprensión.

Ayúdame… ayúdame a ser mejor cada día, ayúdame a perdonar, a reír, a soñar.

Permíteme… permíteme ser tu héroe, permíteme estar a tu lado, permíteme ser parte de tu vida aún más que ahora, permíteme extender mi brazo para que te estreches en él y desahogues todo aquello que te aflige, permíteme reír contigo, llorar contigo, sufrir contigo, ser el padre tus hijos y envejecer contigo.

Sé… Sé el Virgilio de mi "Divina Comedia" personal, guíame a través de las esferas del infierno hasta llegar al cielo. Sé mi faro en la tempestad, mi luz en la oscuridad, sé mi amalgama, mi amiga, mi confidente.

Tiénteme… tiénteme con tu cuerpo, con esos ojos verdes como el verde de las montañas en primavera… ¡Sabes!, soy considerado un genio pero solo debo dar un vistazo a tu silueta y me convierto en una completa bestia.

Forjemos… forjemos un futuro juntos, forja en tu ser aquella semilla proveniente de mi… encúbala en tu ser hasta que esté preparada para abrirse paso en este mundo.

Te entrego… te entrego un corazón remendado, está sucio y maltratado.

Por último…. Arriésgate a decirme que sí, arriésgate a formar una nueva vida a mi lado, arriésgate amarme a mí, únicamente a mí, elígeme entre todos los demás… ¡Mírame!... Mírame como hombre… Di que sí… di que sí aceptas ser mi esposa… ¡Mi mujer!

La rubia estaba obnubilada por lo ocurrido- jamás se esperaba tal despliegue de sinceridad y dulzura disfrazada por parte del vago… sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar de felicidad pero no quería exponerse su pareja.

Shikamaru trataba de disimular la gelatina en que se había convertido su cuerpo- el silencio de la dama frente a él lo martirizaba-

La rubia acercó su rostro para darle beso, enlazó sus delgados brazos al cuello del moreno y lo que comenzó como una suave caricia labial, transmutó en un beso a toda regla.

-¿Y bien? … ¿qué respondes problemática?

-¿Qué sucede si digo que no?- respondió con otra pregunta-

\- Pues me daré a la tarea a que me digas que sí (1) - mira que tengo afición a los retos y estrategias-

-Y… ¿Qué pasa si acepto y luego me arrepiento?

\- Me dolería como un demonio, pero prefiero verte feliz al lado de otro que infeliz al mío… -eres libre… como el viento puedes irte cuando lo desees pero si vuelves… trabajaré con todas las fibras de mí ser para no darte motivos de querer marcharte una vez más.

-¡Hecho!- musitó la rubia.

-¿Hecho?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que me apiadaré de ti y aceptaré atravesar el mar de la incertidumbre de tu mano… Sí… sí…sí…sí y mil veces sí acepto ser la señora Nara.

-Shikamaru extendió una sonrisa de comisura a comisura, abrazó a su pareja y lloró como el bebé llorón que realmente era- ¡Mierda! Mujer, te juro que si me decías que no, me iba tomar hasta el agua de los floreros… Mira que eres problemática hasta para dar un sí.

-¿Pero así te gusto?, ¿no?

-No te creas tanto, mujer.

-¡Te amo! … ¡Bebito llorón!

-¡Y yo a ti!... Huracán oxigenado.

Nuevamente se besaron apasionadamente, Eros rondaba en sus cuerpos, dando paso a una vorágine de sentimientos y anhelos. El más joven de los Nara se separó de su chica, puso sus grandes manos en las mejillas de esta, retrocedió un poco su cara, observándola con devoción, llevó uno de sus pulgares hasta los labios de ella para dibujar con él la forma de estos. -dijo-

-¿Sabes por qué se da una sortija a la hora de comprometerse?

-La rubia negó con su cabeza-

\- Porque no tiene principio ni fin, son 360º, es cíclico y así debería ser el compromiso de compartir la vida al lado de otra persona- reciprocidad-

-¡Wow! …¡Te inspiraste!

\- Esos son los estragos de estar enamorado

-¡Que tonto, estás enamorado! – le dijo la rubia con una jovial sonrisa.

\- Shikamaru dio su tradicional sonrisa ladina, acercando sus labios a la sien de su futura esposa….dijo – Sé siempre así… sé siempre tú… Sé siempre mi Sabaku no Temari…

Y mientras los amantes continuaban en ese idilio de amor… una fresca brisa los rodeo augurándoles un futuro repleto de constantes pruebas pero nada que con amor y paciencia no pudieran solucionar. – Ese día hicieron el amor una y otra vez -fueron uno solo-.

El cenit los cubrió y la luna extendió su manto sobre sus cuerpos, exhaustos por el esfuerzo físico, las luciérnagas se prestaron a ser velas a su alrededor, las ranas fueron los chelistas, las hojas secas de los árboles cayeron asemejando un camino de flores y "Ren" apareció como testigo ocular de una proposición matrimonial bastante surreal.

Lo que Temari menos sospechaba era que su irreverente y vago novio tiene planeado un fin de semana junto a sus seres queridos, para la entrega de un verdadero anillo -era una sortija palabra de honor, sencillo y elegante- digno de ella.

* * *

 **Bien acá tienen una más de mis ocurrencias… quiero dedicárselo a Karitnis san, espero te guste… gracias por tu constate apoyo y ser una shikatemense de casta. Gracias por sus reviews y darle un vistazo a mis historias…. Les adelanto que este one-shot, posiblemente lo vuelvan a ver lo (en un futuro)… XD XD XD**

 **Así como un one shot que escribí hace poco (Un susurro al viento) estoy con la pequeña espinita en hacerlo como trilogía pero me debato entre sí y el no… me gusta tal cual quedó pero a veces me entra el "Chucky" y me dan ganas de desarrollarlo.**

 **(1) Frase de la canción "Dime que no" de Ricardo Arjona.**

 **Recomendación: "En espera de las nubes blancas" de Kyrie Hawk Tem, hermoso fic en proceso.**


End file.
